diamondhuntmobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
More detailed Walkthroughs: These are more step-by-step instructions for quests, than the basic overveiws shown above. Quests are in the order you will most likely recieve them in, though it can vary. The Carpender Preresiquite: Global level 160 The carpeneder will ask you if you want to build a house. If you say yes, you will have a choice of 3 different houses. As of 4/24/2019, it does not matter which house you build. Quest Reward: House tab, in which you can access pirates, trading post, time machine, and wells. However, it will be empty until you get those things. Explore to cook Preresiquites: level 10 exploring? You will find a cook who wants you to find him some ingredients. He wants an apple and a potato. As the title suggests, you have to find these objects through exploring. * Potato: Found in Fields loot bags * Apple: Found in Forest Loot bags. Quest Reward: 50 maple logs Opening Geodes Prerequisties: Mining research perk 3, a geode Once you find a geode, you can't do anything with it. At least, not yet. But one of your miners is able to help you. If you get him a chisel, you can pay him to open your geodes for you. Reward: Ability to open geodes for mining xp. The Teddy Bear (Part 1) Prerequisits: Open a total of 30 loot bags from exploring, carpender quest completed (since the bear appears in the house once it's found) After finding 30 loot bags, a child will come to you and tell you the have lost their teddy bear while playing in the forest. Naturally, you are the one who has to retrive it. # Explore the forests. You'll find the teddy bear in a loot bag. # Explore the caves. The teddy bear is broken, and you need some real bear fur to fix it. Bear fur is a drop from the caves loot bags, and bears. You may also trigger the knights quest by doing this. # Go to your house (obtained from the quest the carpeneder), and repair the bear with bear fur. Go back to the quests tab, and return the bear for your reward. Quest Reward: Ability to see the possible loot in a loot bag. The Knight Preresiquite: Explore the caves The first time you explore the caves, you will run into a bear, which then proceeds to chase you out. A knight hears about this encounter, and offers to teach you how to defend yourself. But first, he needs to build you a sword. # Explore the fields. Once you get the artifact that looks like a sword (Worth 30 xp), keep it. # Go back into quests to give the sword to the knight to repair it. You will have to wait for five mintues while he works. Once the sword is finished, you are able to fight against enimies using your newfound rusty sword. For more on combat, see the page on the wiki. Quest Rewards: Rusty Sword, Ability to fight in exploring areas. The Silver Statue Preresiquite: ??? A talking silver statue will ask you to give it a silver statue. Silver Statues are found in the caves. You will get a certain amount of exploring xp based on the quality of the statue. If you are struggling in leveling exploring, it is recommended that you give away a gold star one. Quest Reward: Exploring Xp, shown in table above The Gambler Preresiquite: ??? A gambler will approach and make a bet. You can bet a predifined number of coins to try and win double the amount back. He will roll a die. * If the die returns 1-3, You Win! You get double the gold back, and a reward * If it gets 4-6, he wins, and takes your money. Once you win, he gives you a different gambling game, wells. Quest Reward: Blood Crystal and Coin gambling wells.